


Right there, all along, right in front of me

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunk Lance (Voltron), F/M, Lance is clingy, Love Confessions, Moving On, Or not, Pidge aint having any of this shit, since Allura's still his gf, this aint no you belong with me shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: With Allura gone, Lance realizes who's been right there for him all along.





	Right there, all along, right in front of me

"So, Pidge, now that Allura's gone off to New Altea and I'll never see her again..." Lance blushed. "I've been noticing you. You've been here, all along, becoming a pretty girl despite still being a wholesome nerd tomboy who's not like other girls, and I realized who I should have loved all along."

Pidge rolled her eyes.

"For fuck's sake, Lance, Allura's only gonna be gone for a month!"

"Oh yeah." Also he was drunk, did I mention that? Then he passed out and Hunk had to drag him home.


End file.
